Hunter North
Hunter North is a privateer who was born in New Jersey and lives in New York. He works as a gunner for the Freedom of the Sea Society's U.S.S. Banner. Life Hunter North was born to a male Caucasian sharecropper and female African American prospector by the names of Robert and Sheryl North in Brick City at June 12th, 2257. Before Birth Robert and Sheryl met while Robert was tending to his crops and while Sheryl was scavenging in the ruins of Pennsylvania. Robert lived in a small shack in a community farm with a pair of twins as his children named Joshua and Lucy from a previous marriage; in the community, everyone including the children above the age of five worked as either farmers who grow the crops or herders who manage and take care of the post-apocalypse mutated cattle known as brahmin. Unlike the others who lived there, Robert would tend to both for higher wages and more food coming his way. In 2255, Sheryl met Robert on her way to New Jersey, stopping by the small settlement to rest for a bit. She was sitting in the long house that contained the settlement's cafeteria when Robert came to join her. "Though day, huh?" Robert started. "You'd be surprised." They had talked through two hours of conversation before one of Robert's friends came to call him for work. Sheryl left the settlement and instead of continuing her journey to New Jersey, she scavenged around the area, searching for bits she was able to sell. But the communication between the two didn't stop there. After every two or three days, Sheryl would visit the sharecropper settlement to meet Robert and to sell and in some cases give the items she have scavenged to the various people who reside in such a convenient community. Over time, Sheryl and Robert became close friends, and Robert would sometimes follow her to scavenge ruined buildings in nearby towns and settlements. In 2256, Robert and Sheryl started to become romantically involved, up to the point where she became pregnant near the end of the year. Robert and Sheryl would then retire to move to what is now known as Brick City with Joshua and Lucy, where they would live in two rundown apartments in a city of ghouls, which led to Hunter, Joshua and Lucy growing up with and befriending ghouls and a small number of humans alike. Childhood & Teens Hunter didn't get along well with Joshua and Lucy, all three having many friends they grew up within which the majority are ghouls. Out of the three children, Hunter was the only one who dedicated his time in education while Joshua and Lucy would rather spend time with the ghouls and minority of humans, building relationships for the future. By the age of 10, Hunter was fluent in both Spanish, Latin and English and was the most intelligent of the bunch, also having the most knowledge despite Joshua and Lucy being older than him. During Hunter's eleventh birthday, he and his parents celebrated whilst Joshua and Lucy planned against him using pre-war bullying techniques to lower self-esteem. Once Hunter went out to play with his friends, he encountered Joshua and his gang surrounding him; he felt as though they were going to wish him a happy birthday, in which they did. Joshua's gang watched in horror as Hunter was then beaten up with a baseball bat in Joshua's hand, knocking him out. It took several weeks to recover under the protection of his parents and apparently Lucy, who abandoned Joshua to express the love for her half-brother deep within her, and over time got to know Hunter better than she originally did. In his teens, Hunter was often admired by his classmates and finished education at the age of 15. Afterward, he has started to hear rumors regarding Lucy, hearing from her friends that she has developed feelings for Hunter in an incestuous way. Disturbed by this, Hunter confronted Lucy, who then admits her feelings. He then thanks her for being there for him for the past five years, but rejects her incestuous feelings. In the nuclear winter of 2273, Hunter met a girl named Madison, who was a daughter to two unmarried traders involved in a partnership. The two met when North saved her from a radroach by repeatedly hitting it with a nearby rock, then quickly becoming friends. He offered her a walk home, to which she accepts. Within the first week, the two got to know each other well. Hunter felt an energy around her, and started to visit her daily. On December 28th, 2273, they started dating. Hunter often drew images to commemorate events that occurred between him and Madison. They had a romantic encounter shortly after Madison's father's death in February 2274. On the New Year of 2275, Hunter had a job opportunity at the docks of New York, and attempted to comfort Madison, who had an emotional outbreak upon hearing the news. He said he was going to stay if she wanted him to, but she insisted he take the job, which was easier said than witnessed for her. The two until this day exchange letters, and most of them are concerning Hunter's safety. Adulthood & Sea Life Sea Life being rewritten. Appearance & Equipment Appearance Hunter is a Caucasian Male with emerald eyes, ash brown eyebrows and dirty blonde colored hair, usually messy due to the eye patch-like headgear he usually wears to help him aim as he finds it difficult to focus with both eyes. He has slight sideburns both ending by his earlobes. There are times where he wears his gas mask, most commonly during travel in heavily irradiated waters where the fog carries the radiation. He wears a dirty, brown, leather coat, the length reaching below the knees worn similar to as that of pirate captains in the golden age of piracy, complete with some scrapped metal covering his heart to avoid immediate death which has apparently with his luck worked before during a boarding. The shirt beneath the coat is tattered and at his wrist is strapped with leather slightly darker than his coat up to the tips of his fingers, forming fingerless gloves. Equipment Unlike most naval warriors, North does not always use the firearms and weaponry forged in the fires and on the workbenches of the ship by blacksmiths, but instead has one pair of revolvers from them, the other pair being two sawn-off shotguns that take a million years to reload. Robert & Sheryl The Stoeger Model 1878 is a 20" double-barreled coach shotgun that uses 12 gauge shells. After this coach gun was found alongside another one, Hunter kept them until he became a part of the U.S.S. Banner's crew; afterward, he sawed off the 20" barrel and turned them into his very own interpretations of the Flintlock Pistol from centuries before the war. They are named Robert and Sheryl after Hunter's parents and are Hunter's main pair of guns that are used in battles that are assumed easy. Joshua & Lucy Long before the war, there was a pre-war manufacturing company by the name of Colt. In the assumed 20th century, Colt produced a revolver so powerful, it was used by only the best (at least up until automatic rifles became common) and was loved all over the west until the 21st century came. Although they are still alive and although these were made by the blacksmith, Hunter named these revolvers after his brother and sister and are only used against tougher opponents for they have a shorter reloading time than Robert & Sheryl. Facts & Notes * Hunter has only been romantically involved once. * Unlike most sailors around him, Hunter does not take drugs or chems and has "never been drunk before" as he drinks little if not at all during social meetings. * Crew members around the Banner may bully him, saying he "isn't a real man". Hunter accepts this and often chuckles when being called this. * Hunter usually barely has any time befriending with his gunner mate co-workers because they usually die after every boarding. * When offered the position of Marine, Hunter rejects the offer as he finds rifles and carbines hard to use, limiting his ability. This also explains why he only uses one-handed weapons. * Hunter often gets into brawls when someone talks bad about his parents, eventually forgiving them. * Hunter's room contains a terminal with over 200 logs and 40 journal entries, which each have an ID. His terminal password is 12629. * Hunter's favorite music category is fantasy, he describes them as moving and emotional. Category:Characters